My research shows that “Buildings accounted for 41% (40 quads) of the primary energy consumption in the USA in 2010, greater than that attributable to either transportation (28%) or industry (31%). This represented a cost of approximately $400 billion in 2010 dollars. Buildings consumed 74% of the electricity generated in the USA, and 34% of the natural gas production. This led to buildings being responsible for 40% of the carbon dioxide emissions in the USA, or 7.4% of the total global carbon dioxide emissions [2011 Buildings Energy Data Book, EREN, US DOE].”
The Water Gravity Loop Power Plant (WGLPP) is a non-fluvial/dam, complete micro Hydroelectric Power Plant, which is capable of generating clean (zero dioxide emissions and zero environmental impact), renewable energy because is generated by the conversion of water gravity/energy to mechanical power.
The WGLPP can be an attached/integrated system installation, a non-attached system installation, or a portable system installation (on mobile platform or vehicle). The WGLPP can be structurally and cosmetically integrated with new or modified residential, commercial, or military buildings, which can be modified to have the required Hydraulic Head and the required structure to install the WGLPP. The WGLPP water gravity energy loop continuous energy conversion sections and components will be customized (shape, size, capacity, material . . . ) and optimized to the end users or buyers performance requirements.
My vision and the objective of my invention is that the WGLPP will generate the required electricity to continuously (24/7) power any residential, commercial, or military building (multifloors building; any industrial plant or factory; any data center building; any farm; any portable building; and any other feasible application/integration).
My vision is to make the users of the WGLPP self-sufficient and energy independent.
The WGLPP will be offered at a cost-effective price, will be custom built for optimized performance based on the end user performance requirements, economically sustainable, and environmentally friendly (zero emissions, renewable energy, and zero environmental impact).
My invention uses, integrates and applies Water Storage technologies; Hydraulics principles; Hydrodynamics principles; Fluid Mechanics and Fluid Dynamics principles; Fluid Conveyance technologies (metal and non-metal); Propeller and Impeller science and technology; Electricity Generation science and technology; Lubrication-Free Bearings technology; Wireless technology; Solar Power technology; Wind Power technology; Sensor Technology; Computer Science Technology; Predictive Analytics; any other applicable principles/technology; and the required Best Practices frameworks, process, and technologies to measure-document, monitor-alert, configure, control and manage the WGLPP. To continuously improve the WGLPP, I will use any new applicable and feasible technologies, new discoveries, and users/operators lessons learned and monitored performance feedback.